Tale of Two Hobbits
by leapylion3
Summary: Frodo and Sam in Rivendell. Warning: slash.


The morning sun shone brightly through the young Hobbit's window. His eyes fluttered open, only he wasn't where he expected to be. He wasn't in his small, but comfy bed on Bag End. He wasn't anywhere _near _Hobbiton, or the Shire, it seemed. He was in a large bed, placed in an enormous room. It all came back to him as he turned his head towards the balcony. He was in Rivendell. He wasn't exactly sure why…

As he tried to sit up, he got the answer; a sharp pain shot straight through his shoulder. He groaned in protest and fell back onto the soft mattress. Everything came flooding back; he remembered now. He had been stabbed with a Morgul-blade at Weathertop. The Hobbit's eyes clouded over as he remembered the pain, the blood, how he had almost become…one of _them_.

But he was here. Safe. In Rivendell. And so were his friends, he recalled. He saw both Gandalf and Samwise. However, he wasn't sure when. He was drifting in and out of consciousness for the past few days, so it was hard to tell. Who knows; he could have left the Shire a year ago.

His hand instantly flew to the chain around his neck. Yes, it was still there. In relief, he almost slipped his finger through the ring, but stopped just as he realized what he was about to do. _I will not let them find me_.

The large, wooden door creeped open. His head shot up, his shoulders squaring. He relaxed when he saw it was just Sam Gamgee. The gardener's footsteps slowly became louder as he approached the bed.

"Mr. Frodo?" He called softly. "Did I awake you? I'm terribly sorry-"

"It's alright, Sam," Frodo assured him, offering him a small smile.

The younger Hobbit returned it in kind. He sat down on the edge of the bed near Frodo. "How're you feeling, sir?"

"Better, I suppose," Baggins replied. He winced as, once more, he tried to sit up. Samwise was instantly at his master's side; he helped his master up with gentle hands. "Thanks, Sam," Frodo said sheepishly. He felt his cheeks grow hot as he noticed that his servant's hands lingered for a few extra moments.

"Do you want something to eat, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked quietly, pulling his hands away from the older Hobbit's shoulders. "They're preparing second breakfast, if you'd like to come," Almost as an afterthought, he added, "Mr. Peregrin asked them to make it,"

Frodo chuckled and shook his head. "Only Pippin," He looked up into Sam's deep, brown eyes. "Did he send you to check on me?" The gardener shook his head furiously. "Merry?" Another shake of his curly blond head. "Gandalf?" Frodo tried again.

"I-I just wanted to check if you were alright," Sam admitted, avoiding Baggins' blue-eyed stare. "I saw you when you woke up a few days ago, but I was still mighty worried,"

"That's very..." Frodo racked his brain for the right word. "That's very sweet of you, Samwise. But no need worry; I'm perfectly alright,"

"You scared me a couple of minutes ago, Mr. Frodo," Sam protested. "You couldn't even sit up straight!" As he stared into his master's eyes, Sam seemed as if he was just a small lad again. It reminded Frodo of when he had just moved to Bag End; he was twenty-one at the time, and Sam, nine. He had met the younger Hobbit a few days after moving in with Bilbo, when his uncle introduced him to the Gaffer and his family. Samwise was extremely timid; he hid behind his father the whole time.

"Sam, your concern is unnecessary," Mr. Baggins whispered. "You're a dear friend, and I don't want you worrying about me," He lowered his eyes and stared at the floor.

"But I must, Mr. Baggins!" Sam cried, becoming that nine-year old Hobbit again. "You just said it; we're friends!" Out of the corner of his eye, Frodo saw his friend wipe fiercely at his dark eyes. "Do you know how scared I was when the Witch-King got to you?" The gardener blurted out after a few moments of silence. The blond wrung his hands together and tried to hold back tears as the memories came flooding back. "Mr. Frodo, I'd be so lost without you," He said, barely a whisper.

"That's not true-"

"It is, Frodo!" Sam whimpered, hugging his knees to his chest. "You're my only friend; I'd follow you to the ends of the earth and back!" Frodo furrowed his eyebrows and stared intently at the fellow Hobbit. The gardener bit his lip to hold back his tears of humiliation. "I'm just a big fool, aren't I?" He grumbled, wiping his nose on his sleeve. His long, curly hair covered his brown eyes, making it hard for Frodo to tell what he was thinking. Bilbo's heir had a talent for that. He could just look into someone's eyes and know exactly what was going through their mind.

"You're not a fool, Samwise," Baggins said truthfully, taking one of Sam's calloused hands in his soft ones. "You're the wisest and bravest man I know," He smiled warmly at his friend. "A Hobbit's word,"

Sam calmed down a little. "You mean it, Mr. Frodo?"

"Every word of it, Sam," Frodo stared into Gamgee's warm, brown eyes. The brunette quickly got lost in them, and the aura of comfort he got while looking at them. He felt different when he was around Sam. Sam made him feel things he never felt before. He loved the gardener. Sure, he loved Pip, and Merry, and Gandalf, but with Sam…with him it was different. Not the fatherly love he felt towards the old wizard, or the family love he felt towards his cousins. "S-Sam?"

"What is it?"

"H-have you ever felt like…oh, bugger, I just can't seem to fit it into words,"

"Try, Mr. Frodo,"

He took a deep breath, hoping it would sort out the mess in his head. "Do you want something that you…that you _shouldn't_?"

Samwise furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean, sir,"

Frodo sighed. "I didn't think you would,"

"Is this about the ring?"

Baggins shook his head. "Nothing of that sort,"

"Then what is it?"

"I-I hope I don't sound foolish when I say this, Sam," Frodo began slowly, his eyes never leaving the gardener's. "But I think, no, I _know_, that I love you," His throat went dry. Sam didn't respond; he only stared at him with wide eyes. Feeling oddly bold, Frodo leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on his friend's full lips. The ring-bearer at never felt so…at peace.

When he tried to deepen the kiss, Samwise hastily pulled away. His cheeks were flushed red with embarrassment. "I-Sam, I'm so sorry-" The gardener shook his head, stood up and walked out of the room. The door shut loudly behind him.

The brunette groaned and fell back down onto the bed. He covered his face in his hands and closed his eyes tight. _You've really done it this time, Frodo. _


End file.
